Happy New Year, My Puppy!
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Evaluasi cinta di akhir tahun? pikiran jou mulai bimbang. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Kalimat di dalam tanda petik (' ') merupakan potongan artikel yang saya baca di Koran tempo, Rabu 30 Desember 2009, sedangkan ficnya murni khayalan author semata. ^^ **

**--- Happy New Year, My Puppy ---**

Pagi itu sang surya mulai naik di atas cakrawala Kota Domino. Sinar lembutnya menerobos masuk ke celah jendela Mansion megah kediaman Kaiba. Jounouchi masih asik menekuri surat kabar miliknya, sambil sesekali menyeruput _black tea_ hangat di ruang santai. Hari ini adalah hari pergantian tahun. _Mood_nya terasa sangat baik. Malam tahun baru selalu terasa sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Ohayo!" Seto keluar dari kamar, mencium lembut pipi Jounouchi dari belakang.

"Ohayo" Jounouchi memberikan senyuman terindah miliknya kepada sang CEO muda yang sudah empat tahun terakhir ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Malam ini aku akan pulang cepat." Seto memeluk Jou mesra dari belakang.

Seperti biasa, pekerjaan adalah kekasih kedua sang CEO. Bahkan untuk menikmati malam pergantian tahun bersama kekasih pertamanya, dia harus rela datang lebih pagi ke Kaiba Corp agar bisa pulang lebih awal.

Jou mengangguk patuh. Sungguh manis. Wangi tubuh Jounouchi samar tercium. Sepertinya pagi ini Jou mandi pakai _soap_ beraroma vanilla. Rasanya menenangkan. Rambut emasnya menutupi sebagian muka Seto yang makin tenggelam ke tengkuk belakang Jou. Serasa berat melepas pelukannya pagi itu.

"Hei, kapan kau mau berangkat?" Jou terusik.

"Nanti. Biarkan saja seperti ini sebentar lagi." Seto berbisik lembut.

Beberapa saat hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka sangat menikmati ketenangan seperti ini. Sentuhan intim akan membawa semangat baru bagi seseorang untuk memulai hari. Bahkan pelukan hangat seorang ibu akan membawa aura positif yang akan merangsang sistem kekebalan tubuh bagi anaknya. Pelukan itu sehat. Aura positifnya akan merangsang hiphotalamus dan menyeimbangkan kerja otak kecil.

"Aku berangkat." beberapa menit kemudian Seto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mencium kening kekasihnya yang sejak tadi bersemu merah.

XXX

Kini Jounouchi sendiri. Dia mulai duduk di atas kursi malas yang ada didepannya. Panorama _sunshine _dari jalanan yang terselimut salju terhampar indah di depannya. Dia mencoba menyamankan diri dengan membaca kembali surat kabar yang ada di tangannya.

'Evaluasi cinta di akhir tahun.'

"Hmm..menarik." Sunggingan senyum tipis terkembang di kedua sudut bibirnya.

'Pada suatu saat hubungan akan menemukan titik kejenuhan. Hal ini diungkapkan oleh peneliti dari Researchers at National Autonomous University of Mexico. Menurut peneliti Meksiko, rasa tergila-gila dan cinta pada seseorang tidak akan bertahan lama.'

"tidak akan ada cinta yang benar-benar murni setelah empat tahun" ujar seorang peneliti.

Jounouchi tertegun. Hubungannya telah berjalan selama empat tahun. Itu berarti besok dia akan memasuki masa lebih dari empat tahun hubungannya bersama Seto Kaiba.

'Rasa tergila-gila yang muncul pada awal jatuh cinta disebabkan oleh aktivasi dan pengeluaran komponen kimia spesifikasi di otak, berupa hormon dopamine, endorphin, feromon, oxytocin, dan neuropinepherine yang akan membuat seseorang merasa bahagia, berbunga-bunga dan berseri-seri.'

Jou melanjutkan ke alinea berikutnya.

'hormon itu sangat baik untuk tubuh karena dapat mempengaruhi kesehatan seseorang. Itu yang akan membuat aliran darah lebih lancar, denyut jantung lebih stabil, rileks, dan perasaan lebih bergairah.'

Jou tersenyum simpul. Memang seperti itu. Dia pun merasakan masa-masa aneh itu. Dadanya serasa penuh ketika Seto menyatakan cintanya di salah satu toko kue favoritenya. Saat itu Seto datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil. Jou sih senang-senang saja diundang kesana. Sang CEO ingin membicarakan hal penting dengannya ditambah traktiran kue-kue manis. Agak aneh juga sih, berhubung Jou diundang seorang diri ke tempat itu.

Saat itu lidah Jou serasa lebih beku dibandingkan _ice cream_ strawberry yang mulai meleleh di mulutnya. Seto menghadiahkannya satu bandul cantik padanya. Tak ada penolakan karena dia pun merasakan perasaan yang sama pada sang CEO.

Kini Jou menekuri kembali surat kabarnya.

'Setelah empat tahun, tubuh akan kebal terhadap efek hormon tersebut. Akibatnya rasa cinta akan berubah menjadi rasa ketergantungan emosi dan seksual semata'

'Penelitian tentang cinta sebenarnya telah lama dilakukan oleh Universitas London. Peneliti menyatakan bahwa seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan mengalami gangguan terhadap otak kritisnya. Aktifitas otak yang melakukan penilaian negatif akan berkurang. Sebaliknya,_ reward_ dan penilaian positif akan meningkat pesat.'

'Oleh karena itu, mengevaluasi sejauh mana cinta anda menjadi salah satu agenda penting pada akhir tahun. Apabila hubungan telah melewati masa empat tahun, coba ingat-ingat kembali apa yang membuat pasangan anda jatuh cinta, lalu hayati lagi perasaan itu. Hindari rutinitas yang membosankan dan cari variasi dalam kegiatan bersama, agar tidak dilanda stress.'

Alinea tersebut mengakhiri kutipannya. Kini Jou mulai termenung. Memorinya mulai mengingat-ingat hal apa saja yang membuat Seto tertarik padanya.

"Ngng..hampir semua Seto suka. Saat kami adu mulut, saat makan tanpa etika didepannya, bahkan saat tertidur dengan air liur yang mengering di sudut bibirku sekalipun. Seto bilang itu membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta padaku." Jounouchi makin membusungkan dadanya. Namun, secuil kekhawatiran mulai melanda pemikirannya. Bagaimana jika Seto mulai bosan terhadapnya. Bagaimana jika Seto menjalin hubungan hanya dengan berorientasikan seks padanya. Bagaimana jika hormon itu benar-benar hilang? Jou menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya. Dia harus mencari suatu variasi dalam menghabiskan akhir tahunnya bersama Seto.

XXX

"Katsuya?" Seto pulang saat hari mulai gelap. Tak ada jawaban. Dia mulai mencari di ruang tengah, dapur, bahkan kamar mandi. Namun kekasihnya itu belum juga ia temukan.

"Katsuya?" Seto mencoba mengulanginya. Dia mulai berlari kecil ke lantai atas menuju kamar utama. Benar saja, Jounouchi saat ini ada di sana.

"Kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Seto mamandang konyol kepada manusia aneh yang saat ini begerak-gerak didepannya. Jounouchi tampak menggeliat-geliat seperti ulat bulu. Tubuhnya hanya dilapisi oleh jubah berbulu, memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh eksotisnya. Pahanya berhasil tereskpose dengan sempurna.

"Aku hanya mau memberimu sedikit kejutan." Jou makin melenggok-lenggok dengan tidak beraturan.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Seto berkata dengan ekspresi dingin.

Jou terkejut. Pupil matanya membesar. Artikel itu terbukti. Bahkan efeknya terlalu cepat. Kan belum lebih dari empat tahun. Ya, masih tersisa beberapa jam lagi sebelum tahun baru.

"Jadi benar kau bosan padaku?" Jou mulai menghentikan aksinya. Dia merapatkan jubah berbulu miliknya, lalu mulai mendekati Seto yang daritadi membeku didepannya.

"Eh, dari mana kau mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu?" Seto mulai memicingkan matanya.

"Dari surat kabar yang baru kubaca tadi pagi."

"_Cih!_" Seto mendengus kesal. Dia mulai melewati Jounouchi, lalu duduk di atas king size bed miliknya.

"Jadi benar ya?" Jou mulai mengikuti Seto, lalu duduk di pangkuan Seto. Mereka saling berhadapan. Jou mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Seto.

"Aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu kan?"

"Iya, tapi.." Jou masih tampak ragu. Mukanya merah padam menyadari tindakan bodohnya tadi.

"Padahal aku sudah belajar menari _stripping_ sejak tadi pagi." Jou mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Seto. Kini dia mulai tertunduk malu.

"Hmphh..HUAHAHAHAHA!" Kini Seto benar-banar lepas kendali. Dia mulai tertawa lepas, meneriakkan kemenangan atas kebodohan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu! Aku jadi semakin malu." Jou masih tertunduk. Tindakannya tadi benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan cintaku berkurang sedikitpun padamu, Katsuya. Kau sepertinya melewatkan satu hal. Artikel itu tidak menyebutkan efek sang majikan terhadap peliharaannya bukan?" Seto menyeringai jahil.

"Jadi…aku ini hanya peliharaanmu, begitu?" Jou terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menyamakan persepsi dan beradu argumen dengan seorang berlogika jauh diatasnya terkesan sungguh mustahil.

"Ya, kau peliharaanku." Seto berkata yakin. Hati Jou sakit. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau peliharaan hatiku Katsuya. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya disana. Kau ada untuk menenangkan jiwaku. Hiphotalamusku tak akan bisa bekerja tanpa sinyal kuat darimu. Hormon dopamine nya tidak akan terekskresi sempurna tanpa senyum indahmu. Endorphin nya mustahil keluar tanpa sikap menyenangkan darimu. Feromon mu mampu membuat hariku selalu bergairah. Bahkan oxytocin,dan neuropinepherine ku tak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa rangsangan yang didapat darimu setiap harinya." Seto mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Jou.

"….."

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jou. Buliran air bening akhirnya mulai meluncur bebas dari kedua sudut matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tetapi air mata kebahagiaan. Ya, tantangan dan kisah baru yang akan mereka ukir di tahun mendatang akan selalu menjadi jaminan agar sang tubuh tetap sensitif terhadap rangsangan hormon cinta mereka.

"Bahkan bila kau minta, aku akan memaksa tubuhku agar tetap bisa merasakan rangsangan hormonnya untuk seribu tahun kedepan.." Seto memeluk Jou mesra.

"Happy new year my puppy.. my dearest puppy." Seto menanggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak Jou.

Sungguh pergantian tahun yang indah bagi sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih.

_Fin_

**A/N: **Hue…yang 'sunshine' belum kelar, dah buat fic yang laen. Tapi ini oneshoot kok. ^-^ iseng-iseng aja ngerjain buat tahun baru. Happy new year Minna! Semoga puppy shipping tetap berjaya ^-^. Silahkan komentar apapun, sesuka hati para reader saja.


End file.
